Good People, Bad Things
by GreenDayGirl
Summary: S4 of AngelS7 BtVS- Angelus was never caged in S4, instead he heads to Sunnydale where he hears that a new girl is in town. He catches up with Spike and trouble ensues. NO SPANGEL!
1. Surprises

**Summary:** S4 of Angel- Angelus was never caged in S4. Instead he heads to Sunnydale where he hears that a new girl is coming to town. He catches up with Spike (de-chipped and no souled Spike) and trouble ensues... NO SPANGEL!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Angel of Buffy characters, they're Joss Whedon's. I do however am responsible for creating Riley. Enjoy!

Angelus slithered through the shadows, unnoticed and unheard. He smiled as he saw his favorite girl come into his sights. She was rubbing the back of her neck and he continued to watch eagerly. Then he heard her phone ring and he grinned. He could see her expression go from relaxation, to shock, to horror. As silently as he had come, Angelus left the outskirts of the house.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Buffy screamed into the phone.

"Buffy calm down! We knew we could probably handle it, but he's gotten more clever than the last time." Willow told her shyly.

"I know where he's going."

"Probably there right?"

"Where else?" Buffy sighed, "Stay with Wes, Will. And Willow? Be careful."

"You too Buffy."

The friends hung up and Buffy ran to find Giles.

The newcomer walked silently down the street. She shivered slightly and rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to stay warm. "Sure is quiet." She said to herself. Then the silence was pierced when she heard a girl scream. The newcomer took off at a run in the direction where she heard the scream come from. There she saw a man, vampire to be exact, drinking from a teenage girl. Being a young girl herself, she slightly hesitated, but the vampire smelled her and he raised his head from his victim. The girl dropped lifelessly to the ground and the other found herself turning and running from the now advancing vamp. She didn't know why she was running, usually she would just stake the sucker, but this certain peroxide blonde vamp freaked her out. She turned and ran, but kept her eyes glued on the pursuer. Suddenly she slammed into a crypt, or wall, something solid. Then she realized it was a man. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from falling.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little jumpy." He said sweetly. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Then he smiled at her and she realized that somehow he was different.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she tried to pull her wrists out of his grasp, but the held her firmly. She studied the man closely and he stared back. Then she heard her vamp pursuer come to a stop next to her.

"Hey Spike." The man said. The girl's eyes widened in fear. The man laughed, "I thought you'd catch on sooner or later. Personally, I thought it'd be sooner." He gave her a smirk and pulled her closer. "I thought you'd be older. You don't look older than 16."

"It's cause I am 16."

"You're different. You have power. What's your name?"

"R-Riley."

"Riley huh? She's pretty isn't she Spike?"

"Bloody right she is. Can we eat her?" Spike asked eagerly.

"Not yet Spike."

"Wait a minute...if he's Spike, than you must be...Angelus."

"Wow, Spike she knows who we are. I think we should give her a medal. Or maybe, let her live?" Angelus smiled at her as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled even wider when he felt her tremble slightly beneath the power of his hands. "What do you say we take you home?"

"That's okay. I can walk myself."

"Nonsense. It's dangerous to have a girl like you walking alone in this town." Spike told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Angelus came on the other side of her and slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She tried to push away, but he would have none of it. Finally, she reached her house.

"I'm not inviting you in. Not ever." She told the pair.

Angelus looked down at her, "We'll see about that." He said as he ran a hand over her cheek. Spike grinned evilly and then they both turned to go.

Riley entered her house. Her parents had owned it years earlier before they were killed. It had been vacant until a few days ago when she had returned secretly without her foster parents' consent. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. The events of that day continued to haunt her in her dreams.

The next day, Riley was starting high school at Sunnydale High. She got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, not even wanting to fit in with the "popular crowd." She walked the three blocks to school and when she entered it, was sent directly to the principal's office.

The principal was in a meeting with a blonde haired girl, a younger brunette, and an older graying man. Nonetheless, she was told to enter, despite the conversation that was going on inside.

Riley knocked lightly on the door before entering and she caught some words in the conversation.

"...Kill...Willow...here...evil." The blonde was saying.

"...He's...L.A...soul...Angel." The older man said. She froze at the name. Angel. _Do they know who he is?_ She thought. She was so caught up in the events from last night that she didn't realize the principal wave her in.

"Hey, you can come in!" the blonde yelled.

Riley snapped out of it and entered the office. She smiled shyly at the group of people. The principal looked over some papers, "Riley Emerson?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Principal Wood, this is Buffy our guidance counselor, and this is Mr.Giles. The girl over there is Dawn."

"P-Pleased to meet you." Giles said outstretching a hand. Riley took it.

"Like wise. You seem kinda far from home." She told him. He smiled shyly.

"Y-Yes. Just visiting my...daughters." Giles said making it up on the spot. Buffy and Dawn's eyes widened in surprise and they bit back a laugh.

"Hey, what's your first class?" Dawn asked her.

"Biology. Mrs. Fern."

"Oh! Me too! Let's go." Dawn grabbed her arm and they walked to class together. "So Riley huh? My sister used to date a guy name Riley, then he went all commando and left her and when he did come back he was married. Weird huh? But believe me, that's far from weird in this town." Dawn turned to her after she stopped babbling, "So, where do you live?"

"Three blocks down, you?"

"Two blocks thata way." Dawn said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the front of the school. "Hey, you should come over after school. It'll be fun, that is if you want to."

"Sure, that'd be awesome." Riley smiled at her new friend as they entered class together.


	2. Help Someone

School went smoothly for Riley, and she made new friends really quick. All the kids at the school though, seemed to be worried about something, but Riley just couldn't figure out what. After school, Dawn and she walked over to Dawn's house, chatting the whole way there.

"Let's just say, it's kinda crowded at the moment." Dawn told her.

"How so?" Riley asked curiously.

"Well, so far we have twelve girls, Xander and Anya, Giles, Buffy, Me, and Andrew, all living in the same house. Since Willow's gone, I have a feeling that the girls are going to take over her room, unless Kennedy stops them."

"Twelve girls? You are kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hey, it's fine with me, it just seems like a lot to handle." They approached the door and as they did, they heard something shatter as it hit the floor, then the yelling started.

As they walked through the entrance, they were bombarded with voices.

"I've had enough. All these girls nasty little habits and tricks! Last night I found my socks in the dish washer!" Giles yelled at Anya.

"Well it isn't their fault. They're far from home and a little...okay they're lame morons, but ease up Giles!"

"All I'm saying is that if I have to replace one more window or repair one more table, I'm going to kill every last one of 'em." Shouted Xander over the rest. Then they all started to shout at once when Andrew came running in.

"WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL?" He screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at him and he found himself shrinking back into his little corner.

Dawn cleared her throat and the occupants gazes shifted over to her. "Hey everyone."

"Dawn, and Riley? Nice to see you again." Giles said as he walked over to her.

"Riley? Riley, Buffy's boyfriend? Where? I don't see him." Anya said, reaching on her tippy toes.

"Not that Riley An, Dawn's new friend from school. She's new here."

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

"Hey Riles, I'm Xander and this is Anya."

"Hey!" Andrew whined from his spot in the corner.

"Oh, that's Andrew." He included.

"Thank you Xander."

"Yeah, what ever you little twirp." Xander muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Uh! Giles..." He whined again.

"Don't Andrew, I am not in the mood." Giles told him sternly. He turned to Riley, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, but then I have to get home." She smiled at them and with all the chaos, they smiled back too.

Dinner flew by quickly. Buffy had arrived home a short time after they had and put a stop to all the wildness within the house. Riley found the group to be very welcoming, and they all acted as if they were a family, except Andrew. He was told to shut up a lot. Soon, it came time for her to go and she said her good-byes and walked out the door.

"Time for a patrol." She said quietly as she neared the cemetery. She spotted a vamp as soon as she entered the graveyard. "Hey! Want to have some fun?" She yelled at him. He raised his head and smiled. She ran at him and punched him in the nose. He staggered back at the sudden impact, but advanced quickly. She head-butted him and then hit him with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. He fell to the ground and she leaned over and drove a stake through his dead heart. Then she sensed another one behind her and she whirled around, stake aiming at whatever was there. She found herself being thrown to the floor and then being straddled by a full-grown man. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Hey sweetheart. Miss me?" Angelus said with a smile on his face. He held her hands away from he body and she tried desperately to get free, but he was way too strong. "Keep trying, it won't get you anywhere, but it kinda feels good."

Riley stilled herself, not wanting to give the monster upon her any pleasure what so ever. "What do you want?"

Angelus grinned, "You."

Riley stared at him in disgust. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see his grinning face.

"Well, okay. I'll settle on you inviting us into your home. You see Spike and I are getting chased a lot lately and your place seems pretty discreet. What'd ya say?"

"No, I told you never!" She yelled at him.

"Okay then, either way works for me." Angelus leaned over and pressed his lips violently to hers. She squirmed underneath him trying to break the contact. He continued to kiss her, his hand trailing up one of her thighs. Then he broke the contact.

Riley had started to silently cry. "Please don't, please." She pleaded. Angelus shook his head and leaned over once again. Kissing her once more but stopped sooner this time. "F-Fine. I'll do it. Just please...please...stop."

"That's my girl." Angelus said as he pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. He placed a hand on her back and turned her in the direction of her house. Then suddenly he stopped. Without turning around, he said something, "Get rid of her Spike."

Riley turned slightly to see Buffy weaving her way through the gravestones, but Angelus turned the corner and slammed her against a crypt. "Try to call to her, and I'll kill you." Riley felt a muscle tighten in her chest as she yearned for some help. Angelus put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her once again.

-

"Slayer." Spike simply said.

"God, of all of the vampires in the town, why do I always run into you?"

"Maybe I'm just that kind of guy." Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled a bit then turned to Buffy. "So, I smell a new one at the school. Why would anyone want to come here?"

"Where is he Spike?" Buffy asked bouncing her leg impatiently. "Whenever you talk to me this much, danger isn't too far behind, and in this case it would be Angel."

"Aw, you caught me, but you see, he just left. Sorry, he wanted to eat alone." He turned to leave, "Oh, and he's not too interested in you anymore. Angel will always love, but Angelus can move on. He's got his eyes on another girl in the household."

Buffy watched him leave. She knew that if she were to fight with him, it'd last for hours and then he'd vanish without a trace anyway. She sighed and then continued to patrol.

Riley walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. She stopped with her hand on the door handle. "What do you think my parents are going to say when I walk in with you and Blondie?"

"Nice try, but unless you were recently adopted, you don't have any parents. Now invite us in."

Tears started to stream from her eyes again as she turned the handle. She hung her head and mumbled, "Come in." She closed her eyes and slid to the floor, crying. She felt Spike's coat brush her face as he went through, but she didn't hear Angelus walk through. She looked up and saw him staring at her. "What? You're going to kill me anyway, why not do it right now?" Angelus sprang forward and dragged her into her house. He shoved her harshly against a wall and morphed into vamp face. Then he yanked her head to the side and started to drink.

Riley gasped when his teeth dug into her skin. Soon though, the intense pain went away, and was only followed by numbness. She gasped at the feeling. She could actually feel the blood leaving her. _Kill me already, just kill me._ She silently pleaded. Then suddenly, Angelus stopped. He withdrew his fangs and picked her up. She wasn't too aware of what was happening, and the last thing she remembered was being set down on her bed. Then she passed out.


End file.
